A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a landscaper trellis that has a unique shape and integrated lights and ornate plant hangers.
B. Prior Art
The Adams Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,247) discloses a coupling element which can be composed of lattice and assembled to support plants.
The Avery Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0093792) discloses a system for supporting plants which is composed of lattice.
The Smith Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,050) discloses a hanger which includes a bracket with forward and rearward panels, and a connecting panel connecting the upper ends of the forward and rearward panels, to support a bracket on a lattice.
The Droll Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,688) discloses a plant pot holder which is supported by a lattice type structure.
The Burkart et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,637) discloses a synthetic fence post with a solar light attachment that can be fastened to another existing fence post or the like.
The Herbst et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,532) illustrates a design for lattice work.